Nonny Gets Sick
by Big J Bonk
Summary: Nonny doesn't feel very good one day. The Bubble Guppies want to make him feel better. This story is the biggest piece of trash, and probably not at all what you expect if you click this. Oneshot.


**I regret writing this. It's stupid, and I am garbage. Hate me. XD**

* * *

It was a normal day at school for the bubble guppies. As usual, Gil and Molly were there last. Goby, Deema, and Oona sat in their usual places, with Bubble Puppy paddling over from wherever he was. However, Nonny and Mr. Grouper were nowhere in sight.

"Hey, where's Mr. Grouper?" Molly asked.

"He's in the bathroom with Nonny," Deema replied. "They've been in there ever since I came in this morning."

"I sure hope they're doing okay," Goby worried.

Gil and Molly put their backpacks in their cubby holes before sitting in the circle. After several minutes, Mr. Grouper came out, supporting Nonny with an arm over his shoulders. Nonny's eyes drooped, and he looked remarkably scrawny.

"Nonny!" Oona cried, swimming up to the quiet redhead. "What's wrong?" He only moaned in response.

"He hasn't been feeling too good," Mr. Grouper answered for him. "He's very sick."

"Well, maybe he'll feel better by lunchtime," Gil said optimistically. "He always laughs when he sees his lunch!" Bubble Puppy barked in agreement.

"Lunch sounds good," Nonny groaned. Despite that, his eyes rolled as a wave of nausea passed over him.

Throughout the day, Nonny spoke little, even less than he normally did. He wouldn't explain the more complicated words, which worried the guppies to no end. He couldn't even find the energy to press the key on his keyboard during their songs. When recess rolled around, he wouldn't go outside, instead opting to lay on the floor in the circle.

"Poor Nonny," Oona muttered. "I wonder why he's so sick?"

Mr. Grouper stuck his head out the door to call, "Bubble Guppies! Do you know what time it is?"

"It's time for lunch!" They all exclaimed happily. They danced and sang with their lunch boxes and trickled inside. Gil and Deema sat with Nonny, who glumly stared down at his lunch box.

"What did you get for lunch today, Gil?" Deema asked.

"I got a grilled cheese sandwich!" he answered enthusiastically. "What did you get?"

"I got a turkey sandwich!" she answered. "What about you, Nonny? What did _you_ get?"

Nonny edged his lunch box open, then he sighed glumly. "I got... a BLTeacup..."

"A BLTeacup?" giggled a small school of fish in passing. "That's silly!" But today, the guppies didn't laugh. They stared quietly as Nonny attempted to eat his lunch. He tentatively tried to take a bite, but his teeth only met hard china. He couldn't bite into it.

"Oh no..." Oona gasped in realization.

"He can't eat his lunch..." whispered Goby.

"That's too bad," said Deema.

"In all the days we've gone to school together, he's never had a lunch that he could eat," added Molly.

"I might have to talk with his parents," said Mr. Grouper.

"Here, you can have mine," offered Gil. "I'm not that hungry today."

"No, that's okay," Nonny declined politely. "I don't eat much, so I don't feel hungry, either."

"That isn't good at all," Mr. Grouper chided. "You might get an eating disorder."

"What's a disorder?" asked Gil. Nonny just coughed weakly. "Oh yeah. You can't answer today."

"Well, why don't we all share our lunches?" Molly asked. "That way, everyone can eat!"

"What a great idea!" agreed Goby.

Everyone had a sandwich that day, so they all split their meals into quarters and offered a corner to Nonny. That day, he ate grilled cheese, ham, peanut butter, turkey, and Italian. He was so _full._ He'd never eaten so much in his life.

The next day, Nonny looked much better. He had energy all day, and smiled and talked even _more_ than usual. The guppies were overjoyed.

When lunch rolled around, everyone glanced anxiously at Nonny, but he didn't seem upset. Everyone had already opened their lunches, so the question had to be asked.

"What did you get for lunch today, Nonny?" asked Molly.

"Today, I got..." he gasped loudly. "Macaroni and cheese!"

Everyone cheered. For the first time ever, Nonny had a lunch that he could eat, and today, he ate with gusto.

The end.

* * *

 **This was a dumb idea I had a while ago when watching Bubble Guppies with my little sister. I always felt bad that Nonny never had an appetizing lunch, and I figured, "There's no way he never eats his lunch and stays healthy. What do his parents feed him at home?" So, this dumb bunny happened. I apologize.**


End file.
